


Fighting for Peace

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Fights, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After a job almost went completely south, MacCready and Dawson get into a fight over how it went down. John realises he fucked up and apologises to his boyfriend. Make up sex ensues.





	Fighting for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 16 prompt: frottage
> 
> Can I say I am so happy to finally write my little cinnamon roll? Because I'm so freakin happy to finally write my little cinnamon roll. :3

The slam of the door behind MacCready resonated loudly, his obvious irritation hard to miss. I cocked an eyebrow as I tipped back a bottle of vodka, wondering just what was going on with him as he stalked toward the couch in the room. He’d been a bit high-strung after we completed our last job, but I figured we just needed to relax a bit in the Rexford to cool our heels. I was currently lounging on the bed, propped up on my elbows, and I observed the young merc for a few minutes before I asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“What’s wrong with me? How about what’s wrong with you?” he shot back.

 

I raised both of my eyebrows this time, genuinely clueless. “What are you talking about?”

 

“What am I talking about?” he exclaimed, standing up and starting to pace, unable to sit still any longer apparently. “How about that job we just did?”

 

“Clearing Jamaica Plain? I mean, it wasn’t exactly textbook, but …” Well, perhaps I was being generous, as we had almost been overrun with ferals, but we’d gotten the job done and had set up some rudimentary defences and a beacon there before securing some supplies and bugging out. Riisa had been entrusting more and more of her Minutemen with clearing out and setting up new settlement locations, with all the work she was pouring into finding her son. That alone was very hush hush and took up most of her spare time, and I didn’t mind helping out. It was nice to see the Minutemen actually organized and functioning nowadays, something that the organization hadn’t had in years. On the plus side, most of the new settlement locations were pretty easy to clear out and set up. Jamaica Plain hadn’t been one of them, unfortunately, but we’d handled it. I didn’t understand what RJ was so worked up about.

 

He chuckled darkly as he repeated, “ _Wasn’t exactly textbook_?” He laughed again and shook his head before he continued, “If that wasn’t exactly textbook, I’d hate to see what you consider an unmitigated disaster.”

 

I shrugged. “A nuke taking out the entire Commonwealth?” RJ rolled his eyes at that, and I countered with, “What? What am I supposed to say? The mission started going south, but we recovered and got the job done. What more is there to it?”

 

“It’s not so much the mission, it’s how you handled recovery. Running into the middle of a group of ferals, guns blazing? Really?”

 

“It worked.”

 

“That’s not the point!” he barked.

 

“Well what _is_ the point? Because I’m kinda lost, here.”

 

RJ sighed in irritation, lifting his hat and scratching the scalp underneath before replacing it. “I know you’re all confident and that’s great, but a group of ferals can be deadly, even if you’re experienced. More can come outta nowhere and overwhelm you quickly, and even if no more show up, they’re stronger than you think. It only takes one to get a good grip on ya, and you’re done.”

 

“I know. It’s a risk I took, and it paid off.”

 

“You don’t get it. I don’t _want_ you to take risks like that!”

 

“So what would you have had us do, just retreat?”

 

“If it comes to it, yes!” Clearly flustered, he sat back down on the couch, taking off his hat and holding it lightly between his hands. “I just … I’ve _seen_ what they can do. It’s not pretty. And I don’t want to see it again, not when it’s someone else I care about. Not … not again.”

 

Finally, I understood, and when I did I could have kicked myself for being so dense. He never really went into excruciating details about his previous life, just enough here and there. I’d known he’d been married and had a kid - one that was currently in the process of being moved up here to the Commonwealth - and I also knew that he’d lost his wife to feral ghouls one night after seeking shelter. He’d been just barely able to escape with his son, and while he’d never said exactly how much he witnessed, I could make a pretty good guess. I’d been pretty stupid and reckless rushing in the way I did, but I hadn’t taken into account how that might have impacted RJ, and it felt like something in me just sank to realise what I’d done. Setting the bottle of vodka aside, I rose from the bed and traced over to the couch where he was sitting, squatting so I could look him in the eyes better, though I had to look up to do so. “Hey,” was all I needed to prompt him to look at me, “I’m sorry.”

 

Sighing, he replied with, “Just don’t go givin’ me heart attacks, John.”

 

I nodded. “It was stupid and it was reckless and I won’t do it again. I promise.”

 

Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through my shaggy blond hair. “You’re somethin’ else, ya know that? You can make me angry like no other, but then turn around and make me forget why I was mad in the first place.”

 

I flashed him a smile. “It’s that Dawson charm.”

 

With the air cleared between us, the tension gone, we fell back into our familiar comfortability with each other. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his, and he reciprocated, his fingers moving from my hair to my beard to my neck, holding me right where he wanted me. My hands traced up his thighs and our breathing started getting a little heavier as, now that the tension was gone, we were both incredibly horny. I unbuttoned his shirt for him before undoing my own, breaking our kiss only so I could stand up and finish stripping. RJ took the same opportunity I did, standing as he removed his boots and pants and I pulled him into another kiss as I edged us toward the bed.

 

Sinking down onto the mattress, I cradled him, his smaller, shorter body almost engulfed by my long lankiness. Our hands wandered where they would, RJ simply caught up in the moment, but me, I moved with purpose. I wanted to show him just how much he meant to me, just how much I _loved_ him, and how very sorry I was at what I did. I wanted to soothe over the hurt, over the jagged edges that had been irritated that day, the unwanted memories that had been shoved to the forefront of his mind by my actions. Every kiss, every touch, every caress was an apology, a plea for forgiveness, and his moans were my salvation.

 

We’d completely run out of lube about a week prior, and Daisy had unfortunately not had anything in stock. We could _probably_ manage without, just with spit, but I didn’t want to take that kind of risk. Especially now. Instead, I pooled as much saliva as I could in my mouth before letting it fall into my open hand, lining up our respective erections and palming them to coat them in some form of lubrication. RJ’s head hit the pillow and his hip bucked up into mine, a mirror of my own reaction. The heat, the sensations that passed between us, it was incredible as we started to simply rut against each other, not even fast or anything, just taking our time and enjoying it, because for gods’ sake it had been a while since we’d even been allowed that kind of luxury. I propped myself up over his body, just watching the expressions on his face. Our relationship had been hard fought and hard won before we even got anywhere past hired gun and explorer, but now that we were in the thick of it, it was hard to even remember what it was like without him. Waking up every morning next to him, sharing meals, keeping lookouts for each other. And the sex we had, no matter what kind it was, always seemed incredibly intimate, both of us vulnerable to each other. But we’d reached a point where we trusted each other enough to allow that, and it just made it that much better.

 

RJ opened his eyes just slightly, just enough to see me watching him, and he reached up to pull me down to him, hooking a leg over one of mine to give us a better angle. The open mouthed kiss was sloppy, but passionate. He understood, and while he’d been hurt, he forgave me. It wasn’t nothing, but it was something we could work past. Together. Just like we were doing now, keeping rhythm with one another. The feel of sensitive flesh sliding over flesh was amazing, but the fact that it was _him_ made it that much deeper of an experience. It was his moans, his hands, his kisses that drove me up and over the edge. Of course I had tried to hold out as long as I could, but he was feeling just a little too good to me, and that heated look that passed between us had me spilling on his stomach.

 

He was close, but wasn’t there yet, and I leaned down and sucked his entire length into my mouth. He inhaled sharply and moaned, his fingers tangling in my hair as I worked him to orgasm, only stopping once he spilled down my throat. Breathing heavily, he commented, “Y’know, sometimes you really make me reconsider that promise I made to Duncan.”

 

Chuckling, I wiped my mouth and fetched a towel from my pack to clean up my own mess. Both of us were far from perfect, but we didn’t have to be. We could just be us together, and in this wasteland, that was enough. For now, we scrimped and saved, and when Duncan arrived we could actually settle down somewhere, maybe Sanctuary, where Riisa had offered. It would be a nice place for a kid to grow up, I thought, if anywhere in a post-nuclear wasteland could be considered “good”. And RJ and I would keep working through our issues together, one obstacle at a time. And hey, even if we did fight, the make up sex was more than worth it.


End file.
